


i can touch the stars

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: chase the wind and touch the sky [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Vide Blogging RPF
Genre: AKA: I take the idea of Clara and run with it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods/Godesses, Clara is a Sky Goddess, Hurt/Comfort, I needed some comfort after all this hurt, Inspired by a post on twitter that i can’t fucking find, My brain strangled me into writing this when i should be studying for finals, Phil’s a skydemigod, She’s Tommy’s mother, Tommy gets to be a god, as a treat, i don’t make the rules, thats why he has wings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: The stars were so close he could practically touch them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), shippers dni - Relationship
Series: chase the wind and touch the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063271
Comments: 73
Kudos: 591





	i can touch the stars

Once Dream had given him the trident, Tommy hadn’t hesitated to launch himself into the air.

Even though cold rain pummeled him, even though he wanted to scream his anger to the wind, he just kept going higher, in complete silence.

WHY WOULDN’T THEY COME. WHY WOULDN’T THEY SHOW UP. I THOUGHT THEY WOULD WANT TO COME SEE ME.

Tommy just kept going higher, and higher, and higher. He ignored Dream’s warning over the call they were in on their communicators about how going too high would make him fall, and just kept going. Kept going even as the ground faded beneath him and the clouds grew ever nearer.

He was soaked to the bone. His hair was plastered flat against his head and his torn clothes clung to his skin. He didn’t care.

He had to go higher. The rush of the trident filled a small portion of the gaping hole in his chest that had been growing wider ever since Tubbo had yelled at him to shut up at his trial. The hole that had been growing wider since the ground had blown up beneath his feet, since he saw his father’s sword go through his brother’s chest, since he watched his other brother summon the things that ultimately destroyed the home he’d fought so hard to reclaim.

Tommy had hidden it well, he knew. The only one who’d figured out how large the hole was getting was Dream, though he hadn’t seemed to notice until Tommy was ready to pitch himself into a lava lake and the masked man had arrived (infuriatingly) just in time to stop him.

He had to go higher.

The wind whistling in his ears, Tommy reeled back and used the trident’s magic one more time-

and found himself above the clouds, floating among the stars.

He paused, eyes blinking in confusion as his grip on the trident loosened.

“I’m alone,” Tommy whispered to the wind, or lack thereof.

The stars were dazzling, and he couldn’t peel his eyes away from them. The moon was round and full and shone light on the clouds. It was a sight Tommy had never seen, that he was pretty sure no one had ever seen, except maybe his father.

Phil had claimed to have found Tommy when he was eight and taken him in, though Tommy had no memory before their meeting. Even the memory of Phil finding him was rough and fuzzy, a swirl of dark gray feathers, blonde hair, and whispers of his mother saying: “Go with the demigod. He will keep you safe until it is time for you to return.”

He didn’t remember much of his mother. Just that her hair was dark, unlike his, and her eyes were a bright, startling blue, like his. That she had wings just like Phil and she radiated comfort when he needed it and cold anger when she was wronged.

Phil had become his father, even though they weren’t related. But his mother was his mother, he knew that. No one would ever replace his mother, even if he had barely any memory of her.

The stars were so close he could practically touch them.

Tommy was tired. So, so very tired. He didn’t have anyone left, except Dream, but he didn’t count.

He wanted to go home.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before he felt a small, cold hand brush his cheek, causing them to snap open once more.

He wasn’t falling. He hadn’t fallen at all. He was still hovering above the clouds, and there was a woman in front of him. She wasn’t falling either.

She had hair as dark as the night sky that surrounded them, and if he looked close enough he could see specks of white that were spattered around in it. She was pale, as pale as he was, and her eyes were just as bright of blue as the sky. His eyes had been that bright once, but he knew now that they were a stormy dark gray.

There was something very kind in her expression as one of her hands cupped his face. She was like a cool breeze on a hot day, an ice pack when he had a fever.

But most of all, she felt familiar.

Her wings were bright white, with soft pale gray and blue feathers scattered in them. Her wings didn’t move, even though she wasn’t falling like he was.

“Tommy,” the woman whispered, her voice full of compassion and it was so so so very familiar, but Tommy couldn’t place where he knew her from. “My son.”

He was her son? He was her son. He was her son. HE WAS HER SON.

One of his hands loosely gripped the trident, while the other reached up and brushed against the woman’s- his mother’s cheek, trying to reassure himself that she was real.

Yes. He knew her.

“Clara,” Tommy said brokenly, a sob in his voice. “Mother.”

“It’s time for you to come home,” his mother whispered, her painted red lips stretching into a soft smile. “It’s time for you to take your place, my son.”

“I’m not strong enough,” his let the trident fall, his other hand reaching up to cradle his mother’s hand to his cheek, desperately not wanting her to let him go. “I can’t.”

“You can,” she reassured him, floating closer. “It’s time. Your brother has raised you well, but it’s time to take your place among the rest of the sky gods. You were born for this.”

Tommy felt tears run down his cheeks. “Is Ma going to be there?” He asked, thinking of his other mother, the one who he hadn’t remembered as clearly in his time in the mortal realm. His other mother, who radiated fire and warmth and who hadn’t wanted to let him go. Neither of them had.

He remembered everything now.

“She will,” his mother told him. “We’ve missed you, so very much.”

Tommy still hesitated. He wanted to see his mothers so desperately, to see his immortal family once more, but he still had a mortal family too. One that had betrayed him so much, but they needed him too.

“You will see them again,” his mother drew his thoughts towards her once more.“Just come home, long enough to take your place and regain your godhood, and then you can return to them.”

Tommy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his mother’s and closing his eyes. “Okay,” he whispered. “I want to go home.”

A flash of brilliant light enveloped them. Clara, sky goddess of the night, and her son Tommy, sky god of sunrise and sunset, of endings and beginnings, were gone.

———

Dream would stare up into the sky for hours afterward, mask torn off his face and getting soaked to the bone as he stared up at the clouds. He clutched the trident he’d seen fall from the sky, searching the night sky for the boy that should have come with it, but never did.

———

No one would hear or see Tommy again for months afterwards, though everyone had searched for him. No one wanted to admit it, but they came to the conclusion that he must have died that night, though no body was ever found.

A ceremony was held, and everyone came. A memorial was built next to the bench he and Tubbo would always sit on.

You never know how much you miss something until it’s gone.

So in April, on the birthday Tommy had picked for himself all those years ago when he was still a child, Phil, Techno, Tubbo, and Wilbur made their way to the memorial in silence.

And they found a boy, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, sitting on the bench. The boy had a pair of feathered wings, in all reds and oranges and pinks and yellows, with some soft blues. The wings looked like a sunrise and a sunset at the same time, though it depended on how you looked at them.

The boy turned towards them and smiled.

“Well, hello again,” Tommy, the newest sky god, said to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in a cold sweat and was strangled by my own brain into writing this, so, bon appetite.
> 
> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess


End file.
